


We’re Screwed

by Unknown2006



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Major Character Undeath, Monsters, Mutants, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown2006/pseuds/Unknown2006
Summary: While Amy is still on maternity leave, there is another situation at Brooklyn Heights, and Diaz responds yet again. Unfortunately, things ultimately go wrong, when they all realize the situation is more than meets the eye.OR, covid has mutated yet again, but this time, it has different symptoms. One of which is violence and possible cannibalism. And not only that, it can affect and quickly change the way some animals look and act.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 1





	1. Dawn of Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was thought to be another shooting, was an situation that would lead to many more problems.

It was around noon at the precinct, and Jake Peralta was doing desk work for the day. Since it was almost his lunch break, he decided to text his wife Amy, who was still on maternity leave.

_Jake: Hey Amy how’s Mac doing?_

_Any: Mac is taking a nap, what’s up?_

_Jake: Nothing, just working at my desk...missing you._

As Jake texted Amy, however, the radio on Terry’s desk turned on and a voice started speaking. "We have a situation in Brooklyn Heights." The squad started gathering around his desk to hear what was happening. 

  
"Is there another active shooter?" Jake asked. 

"Not that we know of yet," Captain Holt replied. 

While useless information was still being heard, someone on the radio suddenly said, "Covid-19 must have mutated again, otherwise there is no way to explain the things that are attacking us." Then, additional units were requested, and officers started responding. They were all content until they heard, "Diaz, 3118, show me going."

"Not again!" Jake said out loud.

They kept listening for updates, and got numerous important details. There had been multiple casualties already, though most of the dead ended up joining the hostile side. They also heard Rosa scream into the radio, “WHAT THE HELL? ARE THESE ZOMBIES!?”

"Uh, guys, I need to go see something real quick!" Charles quickly ran out of the bullpen when he finished speaking. Not long after, they heard, "Boyle, 9544, show me going."

Then, Amy texted Jake with chilling news.

_Amy: Uhh, Jake? THERE'S A WEIRD PERSON BANGING ON THE DOOR!_

_Jake: I feared this would happen. Amy, listen to me, and do what I tell you. Lock the front door and barricade it. Then lock yourself in the bathroom with Mac and your gun. I’ll be there soon. Could you please text Rosa to see if she’s alright?_

_Amy: Uh, okay._

“Guys, I’m gonna leave the precinct to check on Amy. I won’t go to Brooklyn Heights, don’t worry,” said Jake.

Jake left the precinct and quickly started driving to his and Amy’s apartment. Meanwhile, after locking herself in the bathroom with her son, Amy texted Rosa.

_Amy: Heyyy, Rosa. Jake told me to text you to see if you were alright._

_Rosa: I really can’t talk right now. The situation here is BAD._

_Amy: What’s happening? Where are you?_

_Rosa: Don’t ask so many question, you’re gonna end up like Charles. Speaking of Charles, he’s right next to me. We’re hiding behind a police car while the other officers try to eliminate about 20 zombies.  
_

_Amy: Alright, I’ll just leave you guys to it now. Please stay safe!_

After 10 minutes, Jake gets home, and kills the zombie that was banging on the apartment door. Then he broke in, yelling out that it was him. Amy got out of the bathroom.

”You didn’t barricade the door very well.” Jake said.

”I was gonna use the couch but it was too heavy.” Amy replied, and kissed Jake who returned it.

Not long after that, the tv automatically turned on and an emergency alert was showing. It was a contagious disease warning issued by the request of the NYPD and CDC. People were ordered to shelter in place, and get supplies. Also to call the police just in case they encountered a zombie. Then an immediate update came on. It went from a contagious disease warning to a civil danger warning. Not only were there zombies, but animals mutated upon getting infected. And about 50 casualties were already being reported. This had turned into a very dangerous event.

”I’m gonna go get some supplies from Sam’s Club, please stay safe.” said Jake.

Amy replied, “You stay safe too. And beat the hell outta them uglies!”

After Jake leaves, Amy gets back to texting Rosa. In Brooklyn Heights, a female detective from the 4-7 shoots down the last zombie and talks into the radio saying, “Rudolf, 3658, all zombies have been taken down. We are victorious.” All the officers there, including Rosa, start cheering. But then Rosa gets a text and she walks back behind the car to answer.

_Amy: How’s it now, Rosa?_

_Rosa: We just took out the zombie hoard, and we’re good for now._  
  
Amy: Thank god. Now all you gotta do is get back to the precinct.

_Rosa: Hold, on. The officers are running away. And I heard something weird. Something not normal._

_Amy: What’s happening?_

_Rosa: Oh my god. There’s a purple and green colored giant frog, probably a bit bigger the the trooper car I’m in, coming straight for us._

_Amy: The alert said that animals were mutating. Run!_

Rosa ran from her spot behind the trooper car, and go into a random building. From the window, she saw the frog rip apart the car and throw far. Then she could see Charles approaching the frog with his gun drawn. The giant frog monster still hadn’t noticed him, but Rosa knew he wouldn’t stand a chance. Then she realized: she hadn’t answered Amy in a long time.

_Amy: Rosa? ROSA???_

_Rosa: I’m here, sorry. I got into a building and the giant frog destroyed the car. Oh, and I’m about to save Charles from the frog._

_Amy: But Rosa, you are facing certain death._

_Rosa: I’ll be alright, don’t worry. If not, then you were a great friend, and the sleuth sisters will live on. Bye, Amy._

_Amy: Wait, Rosa NO!_

Rosa ignored the pleading texts from Amy and looked at giant frog monster, who was now facing Charles and opening its mouth wider than she had ever seen an animal open its mouth. This was when she knew it was time. Rosa ran out of the building and pushed Charles away, right when the frog brought out its tongue to grab him. Instead, the frog grabbed Rosa and Charles got a hold of her hand and pulled hard.

”Don’t worry, Rosa. I’ll get you free!” Charles said, straining.

”No stop. There’s no escape from this. But I have to tell you something, so please listen. I will try as hard as I can to get out alive. I’m not sure it’ll work, but hopefully I can get back to the precinct. But for now...”

When Rosa finished talking, she let go of Charles’s hand and screamed for her life as she was pulled into the giant frog monster’s mouth. It swallowed her right away, and grinned in satisfaction. Then it burped out her badge, black mask with roses, and her cellphone. Charles grabbed the phone that was on the texting app. He saw a bunch of messages from Amy, and responded.

_Rosa (Charles): Hello?_

_Amy: Rosa, you’re okay!_

_Rosa (Charles): I hate to break it to you, but it’s not Rosa. This is Charles Boyle talking._

_Amy: Don’t tell me..._

_Rosa (Charles): I’m sorry Amy. She’s gone. But don’t give up hope, she said she might come back. Hello?_

Amy tossed her phone to the side and started crying into her arms. She had lost such a special friend and co-worker. Yeah, Rosa was scary, but as Amy got to knows her, she was actually a big softie. Meanwhile, after fighting for the necessities he and Amy needed, Jake was finally headed home. While driving, however, he got a call from Captain Holt, informing him of the loss of Rosa Diaz. The call broke Jake, who had tears streaming down his eyes like two fast rivers.

Rosa was one of his best friends, and had known each other since he started at the academy. They worked numerous cases together, befriended Doug Judy together, ran a task force together, gone to jail together, and got beat up by Debbie together. Rosa even survived a shooting for him. But this time, she was really gone. He didn’t know how, he just knew she was by the sound of Holt’s voice talking.

Soon, he got home, to find Amy crying too.   
  


“You heard the sad news too, didn’t you?” Jake asked.

”Yeah. I miss her already,” she replied.

The tv turned on again. To their surprise, it was a national alert, called an emergency action notification. This was the first ever, as there had never been an event as bad as what their ears were about to be hearing. The alert, said that Russia was sending a nuke to each state, targeting the biggest city in that state. The nukes would impact within 2 hours. They had to evacuate or go to an underground shelter immediately. 

“Oh my god! What do we do?” Amy asked frantically.

”Get Mac in the car, I’ll pack everything we need. We’re going to Syracuse,” said Jake.

They both did just that, and soon, they’re were driving away quickly. About two hours later, they were just about to arrive at a bomb shelter when they heard a faint boom. Amy look at the back of the car and saw a cloud forming in the distance. The nukes had dropped.

To be continued...


	2. Rosa’s Comeback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**POV: Rosa**

I opened my eyes, and was met with a super disgusting image. I was upside down, my hair just barely touching the stomach acids of this monster. The smell was rancid, and I almost threw up. Something was wrapped around my legs and hanging me upside down, though I didn’t know what. 

I, being very flexible thanks to yoga, grabbed at the thing and pulled my legs out, and out they went. My legs were a bit numb, but I was able to move them in due time. Now I was holding on for dear life. With nothing else in mind but to get out of this monster’s body, I looked for potential exits.

That was when I noticed the opening to what I thought was the small intestine. This gave me the idea of swinging by this weird gastric vine I was hanging on to the opening and getting inside. I did just that, and succeeded, going inside and crawling my way through.

After a while, I think I reached what locked to be the large intestine. I got into it, but something weird started happening. Water and some other fluids started quickly going into the colon around me, and I started crawling through faster. 

Then suddenly, when I thought I could see the asshole, I looked behind me and saw a rush of what looked like diarrhea wash over me and before I knew it, I was blasted out through the anus and felt myself hit a rough hard surface.

After a few moments of laying there, I got up and what I saw was horrifying. Many of the buildings around me were almost destroyed. Then I realized: I was breathing in nuclear radiation. 

With my nose in my shirt, I ran around the destroyed town, looking for someone. Anyone. Or a fast way to get home. Soon, I found a bike, so I got in it and rode it to my apartment. Lucky for me the building wasn’t damaged too bad. I grabbed my keys from my boot and got in. 

I hadn’t thought about anything else while I was stuck in that monster’s mouth, and I didn’t know how much time had passed, but now I started remembering everything that happened before I was swallowed.

I’d saved Charles’s life, and fought off a bunch of zombies. I still don’t know what happened to Brooklyn or New York City, but maybe a bomb was launched to get rid of the zombies. I then realized that I didn’t have my badge or my phone.

_“Ugh, Charles must’ve brought it back to the precinct,” I thought._

There was no way I was going back outside. At least for now. I resorted to calling a squad member on my old house telephone. I dialed Jake’s phone number, and he actually answered.

_Jake: Hello?_

_Rosa: It’s me, Rosa._

_Jake: (gasps) YOU’RE NOT DEAD!_

_Rosa: That’s right. Hey, where are you, and what happened to Brooklyn?_

_Jake: You don’t know?  
  
Rosa: Not exactly._

_Jake: Russia bombed the United States with nukes, I don’t know what happened with the rest of the squad, but Amy and I left for Syracuse, and we’re pretty safe here. Also, I don’t think the nukes exactly worked because there are still zombies here._  
  
Rosa: I’m gonna head over there. See you soon.

I hung up the phone, got a large backpack, filled it with necessities and 3 leather jackets, got another backpack, and filled it with as many weapons as possible. Then I got into my car and drove to the safest bridge I could find to cross into mainland. That’s when I started my journey to Syracuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for chapter 3.


	3. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! (Btw, Kayla and Kevin Rudolph are my OCs of B99)

The city of New York had been quite decimated, though some parts of Brooklyn remained intact. For example, the 99th precinct had only minor damage, with all the windows being shattered.   
  
Most people either evacuated the nukes, died in the impact, or were killed by mutated beasts, but some people stayed in Brooklyn, and somehow survived.   
  
Kevin Rudolf, a corporal from the 47th, was searching for his sister, Kayla, who had apparently responded to the Brooklyn Heights call. She was a detective working at the same precinct.   
  
With a mask on, he searched the Brooklyn Heights area, but didn’t find anyone. Then he went to a few precincts but didn’t find anyone in them. Finally, he arrived at the 99th precinct.

While going inside, Kevin relieved the time he was transferred here for two years before coming back to the 47th due to covid. Exploring the inside, he looked at the desks and knew who some of them were.

Then when he was about to go up the stairs, Kevin heard something. There was a shuffling noise coming from the door right next to the stairs. He went inside, and slowly went down the few steps with his gun drawn.

”Who’s there?” Kevin called out.

The shuffling noise was heard again, this time he knew where it was. It was coming behind the door at the end of the hall. He went in and was met with a dirty and old looking part of the precinct. There was another door at the end of the hall, and if he heard closely, he was sure he could hear another person’s breathing.

  
With one boost of confidence, Kevin opened the door and drew out his gun. Inside the room, he saw a guy with his gun drawn as well. He had on a uniform and badge, so he was an officer. Around him was survival necessities like food and water, more weapons probably stolen from the armory, and a matress in the corner.   
  


“Who are you?” Kevin asked, bringing his gun down.

”I’m asking the same thing.” The officer replied.

”Wait.” Kevin looked more closely at who he was talking to, and instantly recognized him. “Are you Officer Lucas Deetmore?” 

“Yeah.” He replied and looked closer at him, soon recognizing him as well. “You’re Detective Rudolf.”

“I was promoted to Corporal a few months ago. It’s been so long, dude, great to see you again.” Kevin gave Lucas a hug, who returned it. “But, what have you been up to?”

”Ever since the bombs dropped yesterday, I’ve been hiding out in here. Had to steal a lot of this stuff though—don’t tell anyone.”

”No, no, it’s all good. When you’re life’s at stake, ya gotta do what ya gotta do.”

They continued talking for a bit until Kevin decided to search the top part of the precinct.

“Oh, hell no, there are zombies up there,” said Lucas.

”We both have weapons, we can take them on,” Kevin replied. 

“Fine. Let’s go through the elevator.”

  
They got out of the secret room and went upstairs. When they got to the bullpen, it was empty, and quite messy. They looked around the detectives’ desks, in Captain Holt’s office, in the break room, and in the briefing room. Then they descended into the hall, looking in the closets, bathrooms, and evidence room. Then, they came across the other hall, and found a zombie. Scared to death, Kevin shot it down and it fell to the floor actually dead. Then they heard something they thought they wouldn’t hear for a long time:

“Who’s there?” A voice rang out. It was coming from the door to the right at the end of the hall. 

“We’re NYPD officers, don’t worry.” Lucas yelled back.

He and Kevin opened the door to the room, and at the corner, sat a guy with a PD jacket and a gun in his hand. Both Kevin and Lucas recognized him right away.

”Charles Boyle?” they said in unison.

”Rudolf? Deetmore? Man am I glad to see you two! I’ve been stuck in here for 12 hours too scared to come out.” Charles was so joyous to finally have company, he hugged them tight. 

“It’s good to see you too.” Kevin replied.

”So what’s happening, why did you come back to the precinct?” Charles asked.  
  


“Well, I’m looking for my sister Kayla, she’s a detective...” 

“And I’ve been here for about a day surviving on what little food we have here, because I wanted to finish my paperwork before I evacuated. It took too long,” Lucas added. 

“Haha. Hey, I’m not sure, but I think Hitchcock and Scully are still here too. I heard talking a few hours ago, their conversation was about how badly they wanted to eat something good. Then I think I heard them leave but I don’t remember hearing them come back.” Charles said, with a bit of worry in his tone.

Kevin replied, “I’m sure they’re fine. Let’s look for them. And don’t worry, there was only one zombie and we killed it.”

They all went out the door and walked the rest of the hall. Seeing the interrogation room door, they walked inside. Both Hitchcock and Scully were in the corner eating a bunch of stuff they probably got from a convenience store.

“You’re okay!” Charles ecstatically said.

”Yeah me and Hitchcock were just at the store next to the precinct. No one’s there so we could take whatever we want.” Scully said.

”Alright guys, I still have to find Kayla but I don’t think she’s here. Do any of you have a phone?” Kevin asked. “Oh wait...I’ve got one!”Kevin takes his phone out of his pocket and calls his twin sister. She doesn’t answer. He calls two more times—still no answer.

”God damn it!” Kevin was furious. “What the hell happened to her?”

”...I heard many people have been evacuating to Syracuse...maybe she’s there.” Hitchcock suggested. “Plus, that place sounds fuuuuun.”

”That’s the first time I’ve heard you say anything smart in a while,” Charles replied. “And I was talking about the first thing you said, not the second.”

”But how are we gonna get to Syracuse? The city is destroyed,” said Lucas, who seemed to have no hope.

”I’m sure there’s an intact bridge we can cross. First we should suit up with protective gear. Then let’s get a squad car and go.” Kevin said.

  
They all got anything that was in the armory—bullet-proof vests, helmets, masks, rifles, and backpacks. Then after leaving the precinct, Hitchcock and Scully wanted to go back to the convenience store and they did, taking everything they could. Soon, they were off, going to Syracuse to find Kayla and do god knows what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know Deetmore’s first name so I just gave him one. If you know it just say it in the comments and I’ll update it. Stay tuned for chapter 4 ;p

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for chapter 2


End file.
